The Draft Night That Changed Everything
by HardyDibiaseRatedRKOGrl4Life
Summary: Based off of the 2008 draft.Jeff Hardy/Oc, Matt Hardy, and some other wwe diva/superstar apperences.
1. Chapter 1

**June 23,2008**

Finlay and Hornswoggle win a tag team match for smackdown to get a draft pick

**JEFF HARDY DRAFTED TO SMACKDOWN**

"OH MY GOD" Jennifer yelled

"wow" Maria said

"i cant believe this" Jennifer said

5 Minutes Later In The Hardyz Locker Room

"Hey guyz" Jennifer says as she enters their room

"hey" Matt says, while Jeff remains silent

"so matt do you have a match tonight"  
"uhh yea now that Jeffs on smackdown we have a tag match against Miz and Morrison"

"oh cool, good luck"  
"thanks Jen"  
"well I guess i'll see you guyz later, bye Jeff" Jennifer said, Jeff still reamains silent  
"bye Jen" Matt says

"bye matt"

Jennifer then walks into the womens locker room and begins to cry

"oh my gosh jen whats wrong" Mickie asks

"i went and saw the guyz and Jeff wouldn't talk to me hell he wouldnt even look at me" Jennifer said while crying

"dont worry he'll come around sooner or later" Maria said

"thanks guys"

Later that night - Miz and Morrison win a tag match against the Hardyz earning a draft pick of ECW

**MATT HARDY DRAFTED TO ECW**

"wow" Maria said  
"isnt that what you said eariler" Jen said  
"yeah" Maria said

"ok" Mickie said

"well i guess i should go see the guyz again and try to get Jeff to talk to me" Jennifer said

"ok see ya Jen" Maria and Mickie said

Jennifer reaches the Hardyz locker room and hears Jeff and Matt talking

"Dude seriously you need to get off your lazy ass and talk to Jen" Matt said

"its not as easy as you make it out to be man" Jeff said

"why isnt it huh"  
"because im gonna miss her like hell ok is that what you wanted to hear Matt, now we're on two differnet shows and we'll barely get to see each other ok Matt thats why its not so easy to talk to her" Jeff said

Jennifer then enters the room

"hey guyz" Jen says

"i gotta go do an interview with Eve about being drafted" Jeff says

Jennifer grabs his arm to bring him back but he pulls away harshly

"Matt why wont he talk to me" Jennifer says and begins to cry

"Hes gonna miss you shorty, but hey dont cry ok, i cant stand to see you cry" Matt says while wiping the tears away from Jennifers cheek

"look im gonna go back to the hotel and work out ok"  
"Jen please dont worry about him too much, he'll come around sooner or later"  
"funny thats what Maria said, i'll see you later matt" Jennifer said

"bye shorty"


	2. Chapter 2

That night at the hotel

Jennifer was working out in the hotel gym, she was punching a bag really hard when someone spoke

"anyone i know" Jennifer turns around to see one of her oldest friends in the wwe Victoria

"yeah you might know him"  
"let me guess Jeff Hardy" Victoria said

"ok who told you"  
"well first the girls told me, so i went to the guyz locker room to give Jeff a piece of my mind but he wasn't there and matt was so he told me what happend" Vic said

"did i hear my name" Matt said coming around the corner into the gym

"why do you always have a habit of showing up when someone says your name?" Jennifer said

"magical powers" Matt said while wiggling his fingers

"ok whatever i'm gonna go up and lay down, im still a little upset about what happend to Melina" Victoria said

"ok bye vic" Matt and Jennifer say

"oh boy i gotta call her and fill her in tomorrow" Jennifer said

"yeah she'll kill you if you dont or she'll get dave to kill me" Matt said

"wheres Nero?"  
"uhh out with some of the divas"  
"which ones"  
"uhhh"  
"MATT HARDY YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW"  
"ok jeez he went with Kelly, Michelle, Layla, and ..."  
"and ..."

"and Candice"  
"WHAT??" Jennifer yelled

"yeah thats why i didnt want to tell you"  
"whatever he can be with whoever he wants to be with, but you tell him if he gets infected by one of thoses dirty hoes dont come running to me for help" Jennifer said while beging to cry, then runs out to the elevators

The Next Morning At The Airport

"ok Dave take care of Mel and tell her that i'll call her when I get home, oh and thanks for giving me a ride I just didn't feel like asking Matt after I yelled at him last night"

"Jen its no problem ok, but I gotta go to Smackdown tonight do you want me to tell the guyz anything" Dave said

"yeah can you tell Matt i'm sorry and to call me after the show"  
"I think i can do that, what about Jeff?"

"tell him that i hope he had a good time with the dirty hoes last night and i hope they infected him and he goes to hell"  
"Jen i cant say that"  
"Dave you gotta, hes an ass he ignored me all night then i find out he went out with Kelly, Michelle, Layla, and Candice Michelle. Candice Michelle Dave he knows i hate those bitches with a passion, especially Candice and he went out with them anyway"  
"ok i'll tell him"  
"oh tell him he can delete me from his phone too, because I never want to talk to him ever again"  
"allright i'll tell him"

"ok thank you Dave, bye"  
"bye"


	3. Chapter 3

Later That Night At Jennifer's House - Jennifers Phone Rings and its Matt

"Hi matty"  
"hey, look dave told me what you said, and its not your fault ok so im not mad at you" Matt said

"I shouldn't have yelled at you it wasnt your fault, and did dave say what i told him to say to Jeff"  
"yeah he did and he said in front of those divas minus Candice"  
"good did he delete me from his phone"  
"no, i dont think so, why"  
"i never want to speak to him ever again Matt"  
"ok i can respect that but hes on his way home now to talk to you"  
"Matt when did he leave"  
"about 4 hours ago"  
"oh great which means he'll be here soon"  
"yep"  
Just then Jennifers door bell rang

"right on time"  
"ok bye Jen, i'll talk to you later"  
"alright bye"  
Jennifer hung up and went to open the door, when she opened she found a very angry Jeff Hardy

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM"

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY PROBLEM, JEFF WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" Jennifer yelled

"what the hell are you talking about, dave comes gets to the hotel while i'm talking to kelly, michelle, and layla and he tells me what you said"  
"yeah i did tell him to say that cause your an ass, you ignore me all night and then matt tells me that you went out with kelly, michelle, layla, and candice"  
"yeah so does that give you a reason to be a bitch about that"  
Jennifer than slaps him hard

"YOU ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW"

"NO"

"NOW"

"NO"

"JEFF IF YOU DONT LEAVE RIGHT NOW I'LL CALL THE COPS"  
"NO IM NOT GONNA LEAVE UNTIL WE TALK"

"TALK YOU WANNA TALK, WELL THEN ANSWER ME THIS JEFF HOW COME YOU IGNORED ME ALL NIGHT YESTERDAY HUH JEFF YOU WANNA TALK THERES YOUR CHANCE TALK"  
"BECAUSE WE'RE ON DIFFERENT SHOWS NOW. WE WONT BE ABLE TO TALK TO EACH OTHER THAT MUCH."  
"wow Jeff thats your answer that we got drafted apart and we wont see each other that much"  
"yeah thats my answer"  
"Jeff that is so stupid you know we can see each other on our days off and we can all each other, like we did when you were suspended."  
"ok now i realize that but still we're on different scheduels and it will be difficult"  
"so when have our lives not been difficult Jeff"  
"never"

"never, thats right never, so why is that stopping you now"  
"i dont know why ok i just cant deal with being apart from the women i love ok"  
"jeff you think ... wait what did you just say"

"I love you"

"you love me?" Jennifer said

"yeah jen, i do thats why i've been ignoring you"  
Jennifer then faints

"JEN" Jeff screams


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours later Jennifer wakes up in a hospital bed. She looks around and finds Jeff sleeping next to her in a chair while holding her hand.

"Jeff" Jennifer says while shaking his arm

"Hmm" Jeff says

"Jeff wake up"

"Hey your awake, you scared me"

"Jeff why am I in the hospital"

"When you fainted you hit your head on the table" Jeff explained

"My head hurts really bad"

"Ok I'll go get the nurse

A Couple minutes later Jeff comes back with a nurse in tow

"Ms. Moore it's nice to see you awake. Now I understand you have a headache"

"Yeah I do. It hurts really bad"

"Ok I'll be back in a few minutes with some Tylenol"

As the nurse left Jennifer heard Jeff let out a sigh

"Are you ok Jeff?"

"You really did scare me. I thought I lost you"

"So when you said you loved me I wasn't dreaming that?"

"No it wasn't a dream Jen"

"Jeff before I tell you how I feel I need to know what happened with the divas the last night"

"Nothing happened I swear. Kelly and Michelle wanted me to come back to their room but I said no. I went back to my room that I was sharing with Randy since Matt was sharing with Adam. That's it I swear"

"I want to trust you but I wanna talk to Randy"

"Ok I'll call him right now"

Jeff pulled his cell out dialed the number and handed me the phone

"Hello"

"Hi Sam is Randy home?"

"Yeah just a minute" Sam said

A few seconds passed by

"Hello" Randy said

"Hey Randy I need to ask you a question"

"Ok what's up?"

"Did Jeff room with you last night?"

"Yea, why?""Did he come in to the room at all?""Yea like a half an hour after I did he showed up upset""Did he say why?"

"Yea he was upset about getting drafted apart from you. About after an hour of watching tv he fell asleep then Kelly and McCool came and asked about him. I told them to back off and they told me they tried to get him to go with them and he rejected them. I said oh well and slammed the door in their faces" Randy explained

"Oh ok thanks Randy"

"Yea no problem"

"Bye Randy"

"Bye"

Jennifer handed the phone back to Jeff. Then the nurse came back in.

"Ok here is two Tylenol and some water" the nurse said

"Thank you" Jennifer said

"Your welcome. I'll be back in a little while to check on you"

Jennifer turned to Jeff

"Jeff I'm sorry for not trusting you, but when Matt told me who you were out with I got really angry"

"I totally understand Jen"

"Jeff"

"Yea"

"I love you""Seriously"

"Yea"

"I love you too Jen"Jeff then kisses Jennifer. After a few minutes they pulled apart

"We'll make this work Jeff, I know we will""I know we will. I love you so much Jennifer"

"I love you too Jeff"

Ok another chapter done. Sorry its taken me almost 2 years to update. Hopefully you guys like it. Please review it. Also if it sucks I am so sorry, I am really new at this. Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
